Wake Up
by ahyuga
Summary: Tudo que ela precisava era acordar, dar algum sinal de que ainda estava ali, com ele. / Universo Alternativo.
1. Capítulo 1

– Não. Isso não está acontecendo!

– Querido...

– É MENTIRA!

O grito desesperado atravessou o corredor, junto a um adolescente que, agora, estava sem rumo.

– Draco... Eu sinto muito...

A senhora de cabelos castanhos abraçava o garoto, tentando passar todo o conforto que também precisava naquele momento.

– Ela prometeu que voltaria para mim... – O soluço impediu que concluísse a frase, não importava seu sobrenome naquele momento, toda a dor que sentia não podia ser contida. – Ela prometeu...

– Hermione já quebrou alguma promessa? – A senhora passava a mão nos cabelos loiros, tentando conter o próprio desespero.

– Não.

– Ela vai acordar.

Draco ergueu a cabeça, encarando os olhos castanhos, iguais aos da garota que agora estava respirando apenas com a ajuda dos diversos aparelhos conectados a si, cada um emitindo um ruído diferente.

O sentimento de perda era sufocante, nunca pensou que poderia sobreviver a tanta dor. Mas ele precisava ser forte, precisava estar forte para quando ela acordasse e procurasse por ele.

– Sua mãe está preocupada, ligue para ela.

O rapaz assentiu, saiu às pressas de casa e não avisou a ninguém o que estava acontecendo.

Suspirando caminhou até a saída do hospital, com o telefone em mãos, não foi uma ligação longa, mas suas poucas palavras foram o suficiente para calar sua mãe, que parecia prestes a passar-lhe um sermão.

Narcisa não era uma mulher de ficar sem palavras, mas naquele momento sentiu que nada que falasse poderia diminuir o sofrimento de seu menino. Hermione era a garota escolhida por Draco, ele a amava desde que descobriu o que era esse sentimento, por muitas vezes o casal Malfoy aconselhou seu primogênito a se afastar da menina, ela não era adequada, não tinha a educação necessária. Mas por mais que quisessem ela longe de seu filho, jamais desejaram mal a pobre garota.

Draco desligou e sentou em um banco na praça, de frente para a entrada do hospital.

Um pesadelo. Só podia ser isso. A qualquer momento iria acordar sendo chacoalhado pela garota, ela iria resmungar que ele estava tirando suas cobertas, ele iria puxa-la para seus braços, a beijaria, então ela iria resmungar mais e tentar afasta-lo, mas ele não se afastaria e a beijaria de novo e de novo, até não restarem mais forças para discussões.

Sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto.

––––––––––

As palavras do médico não faziam sentido em sua cabeça, eram tantos termos técnicos que em vez de esclarecer suas dúvidas estava apenas gerando mais.

– Apesar do estado crítico, Hermione não apresenta piora no quadro, com exceção do ferimento na cabeça não houve nenhum outro dano grave. – Os pais da garota estavam sentados abraçados ouvindo atentamente as palavras do responsável pela saúde de sua filha.

Mesmo dois meses após o acidente Hermione ainda não havia acordado, para o desespero de Draco.

– Gostaria de ser otimista e dizer que ela irá acordar a qualquer momento, mas não posso lhes dar falsas esperanças. – O doutor, já acostumado a situações assim, tentava transmitir o máximo de calma para a família abalada. – Acreditamos que seus ferimentos externos irão curar sem mais problemas e em algumas semanas ela estará respirando sem a ajuda dos aparelhos.

– Mas isso não é uma garantia de que ela vá acordar? – A voz de Draco estava rouca devido a poucas noites bem dormidas.

– Não. Preciso que vocês entendam que mesmo que ela esteja em perfeito estado, não sabemos o real dano que a pancada gerou em seu cérebro. – A Sra. Granger voltou a chorar, sendo amparada pelo marido que lutava contra as próprias lágrimas. – Controlamos o inchaço, mas não sabemos quais as sequelas que podem ter ficado.

Após mais algumas palavras os três foram deixados sozinhos, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

– Eu preciso ir, tenho prova de final de semestre hoje.

– Tudo bem, querido, boa sorte.

Sr. Granger apenas assentiu, sem levantar a cabeça. Draco saiu da sala, sua cabeça rodando com as palavras do médico.

Sua menina ia acordar. Ela precisava.

––––––––––

 _13 de agosto de 2005_

 _Hermione,_

 _Esses três meses foram um verdadeiro inferno._

 _Você não tem noção da falta que faz, preciso de alguém que me obrigue a estudar, alguém que me acorde todos os dias pela manhã, alguém que coloque alimentos saudáveis na minha geladeira, alguém que brigue comigo quando trato os outros mal, alguém que me teste e me faça ser uma pessoa melhor, mas, esse alguém, só pode ser você._

 _Fui te visitar no hospital, sua mãe pintou suas unhas de azul, não gostei muito, não parece uma cor que você usaria, mas você fica linda de qualquer forma. Ainda tem algumas marcas no seu braço de onde estavam as agulhas, mas você parece cada dia mais viva. Até seus cabelos estão voltando a ter brilho._

 _Todos na faculdade perguntaram por você, alguns disseram que iam te visitar e nunca foram, outros estão indo toda a semana, a Wesley fêmea é uma dessas. Ela que emprestou o esmalte azul. Acho que ela seria uma boa amiga para você, mesmo que não goste daquele irmão imbecil dela, a garota parece ser um pouco menos insuportável._

 _Minhas notas estão péssimas, meu pai está ameaçando me mandar para outro país, quer que eu tenha as melhores notas, ele não entende que não consigo me concentrar sabendo que você pode não acordar mais..._

 _Por incrível que pareça minha mãe está me apoiando, do jeito dela, mas está. Ela não fala nada sobre seu estado, mas me abraça sempre que estamos sozinhos. Pela primeira vez ela está me tratando com carinho e me sinto protegido assim._

 _Mas meu lugar é nos seus braços, volte pra mim. Por favor._

 _Acorde,_

 _Com amor, Draco._

Draco selou a carta e a guardou na mochila, precisava tanto conversar com sua garota que não podia mais segurar as palavras para si, quando ela acordasse poderia ler suas cartas e assim saberia que em nenhum momento foi esquecida ou deixada de lado.

Juntou o resto de suas coisas e deixou o campus, ninguém o cumprimentou no trajeto até a saída, mas muitos o encaravam com pena.

O hospital lhe passava sempre a mesma sensação. Uma mistura de paz e ansiedade. O silencio do local o fazia pensar que era o lugar mais tranquilo do mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo a tristeza das pessoas que passavam o deixavam atendo a qualquer notícia ruim que poderia chegar.

Ela estava tão serena na cama, os cabelos curtos estavam penteados para trás e já não tinha mais tubos em sua boca, forçando ar para os pulmões.

Seus pais não estavam no quarto, Draco ia sempre no mesmo horário e preferiam deixar que o rapaz tivesse um momento a sós com Hermione.

– Tenho novidades para você. – Ele beijou sua testa, sentindo o perfume fraco que seus cabelos exalavam. – O professor Snape decidiu me dar uma segunda chance e na próxima segunda vou refazer a prova.

O bip do monitor cardíaco permanecia inalterado, mas isso não prendia a atenção do rapaz.

– Domingo vou revisar toda a matéria, sei que você não gostaria que eu jogasse todo seu esforço para me fazer entender aquelas formulas no lixo. – Com um sorriso amarelo ele segurou a mão direita de Hermione, a apertando carinhosamente. – Meu pai ainda está furioso com meu desempenho escolar, diz que um Malfoy não pode se deixar abater dessa maneira, mas ele nunca passou por algo ao menos semelhante para saber como devo ou não me sentir.

Nada. Nada se alterou.

– Vou deixar uma carta para você, espero que acorde logo para poder lê-la. – Draco se levantou, precisava ir logo para casa, sua mãe havia marcado um jantar importante. – Preciso ir agora, mas vou avisar seus pais que estou de saída, não gosto da ideia de você sozinha nesse quarto. Eu te amo.

Antes que sua voz falhasse, Draco saiu do quarto, avisou ao casal que voltaria no dia seguinte e com o coração apertado foi para casa.

Sua mãe o esperava na porta com os braços abertos e sem necessitar qualquer palavra ele se a abraçou, afundando o rosto no pescoço da mãe e se permitiu chorar.

 _––––––––––_

 _30 de novembro de 2005_

 _Hermione,_

 _Não sei mais quais argumentos usar com meu pai, mesmo com minhas notas melhorando ele colocou na cabeça que preciso ir para a américa e concluir o curso por lá._

 _Sinto que estou em um beco se saída. Se pelo menos você estivesse aqui para me aconselhar, ou para enfrentar ele..._

 _Acorde,_

 _Com amor, Draco._

 _15 de dezembro de 2005_

 _Hermione,_

 _Meu coração está quebrado, meu pai está me pressionando cada dia mais e é como se eu fosse uma transação que não está dando certo e não seu filho._

 _Minha mãe disse que novos ares seria bom para mim, que preciso desse tempo para colocar minha cabeça no lugar._

 _Penso que se aceitar isso, me mudar, seria como estar desistindo de você e eu nunca faria isso._

 _Acorde,_

 _Com amor, Draco._

– Apenas um sinal Hermione, qualquer coisa que me faça ver que você está me ouvindo. – A voz sussurrada soava desesperada aos ouvidos de qualquer pessoa que a escutasse.

Mas novamente nada aconteceu, nenhuma alteração no monitor.

– Eu prometo voltar para te visitar e vou continuar escrevendo as cartas. – Foi umas das decisões mais difícil que o rapaz já precisou tomar. – Minha mãe está me esperando na recepção, ela vai me levar no aeroporto. Eu te amo Hermione, nunca esqueça isso.

Uniu seus lábios levemente, a garota na cama não esboçava nenhuma reação.

Draco saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás e sem notar a lágrima solitária que escorreu pela bochecha da jovem.

––––––––––

 _"Acordo para te dar um beijo, mas você não está lá_

 _O cheiro do seu perfume ainda está preso no ar_

 _É difícil_

 _Ontem pensei que tinha visto sua sombra passando por aí"_

This Town – Niall Horan

* * *

Bom, aí está um projeto que anda rondando minha cabeça.  
Eu já tenho a linha do tempo pronta, com todos os fatos que vão acontecer decididos... Mas preciso saber das opiniões de vocês hehe  
Vai ser uma fanfic curta, com menos de 10 capítulos... E o ritmo de postagem vai depender do feedback que eu tiver.

Se você gostou, por favor, deixe seu comentário, favorite, faça propaganda... Quanto mais pessoas lerem maior vai ser meu empenho em escrever XD


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A:** Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

 _26 de junho de 2006_

 _Hermione,_

 _Acho que você ia gostar do meu apartamento em Albany, não é muito grande, mas é muito confortável. A rua é calma e meus vizinhos não são de interagir muito, até hoje não sei quem mora no apartamento de frente para o meu._

 _Ontem terminei minha transferência para a faculdade daqui e na próxima semana iniciam minhas aulas. Não estou tão nervoso quanto achei que ficaria, mas confesso estar sendo difícil acordar pela manhã e não te ver ao meu lado. Essa com certeza é a pior parte do meu dia._

 _Cortei meu cabelo a alguns dias, você sabe que fazia algum tempo que estava enjoado daquele topete, agora está mais desgrenhado e não lembra em nada o que meu pai sempre me obrigou a usar. Falando nele, sabia que minha mãe quer se separar? Não sei o que aconteceu, nenhum deles quer me falar... Mas desconfio que ele tenha traído ela, o que eu, infelizmente, não duvido. Ela me ligou chorando na semana passada, disse que queria apenas ouvir minha voz que sentia falta do seu menino, mas ela não me engana..._

 _Não saí muito nos últimos meses, na verdade não havia motivo nenhum para mim ter vindo para cá tão cedo. Podia ter ficado ao seu lado mais tempo... Sua mãe ligou, disse que encontraram o motorista do outro carro, eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu. Você sempre foi tão cuidadosa quando dirigia, chegava a ser irritante. Eu queria estar aí apenas para dar uma bela porrada na cara daquele merda e você não conseguiria me segurar. Acho que deu para notar que continuo com a mesma personalidade explosiva, mas não posso me controlar, você era meu calmante._

 _Preciso sair agora, a geladeira não vai se comprar sozinha._

 _Acorde,_

 _Com amor, Draco._

 _16 de julho de 2006_

 _Hermione,_

 _Sua mãe pediu que eu comece a escrever por e-mail... Disse que vão alugar a casa e não quer que minhas cartas se percam. Fico indeciso quando a parar de escrever a punho, você sempre disse que receber cartas é algo romântico... Talvez eu faça os dois._

 _Estou gostando da faculdade, as pessoas estranham meu sotaque, mas ninguém comentou nada. Conheci um rapaz que também é de Londres, o nome dele é Blasio, é um cara legal, mas que fala muito. Ele tem uma namorada estranha, ela sempre parece estar flertando com alguém, confesso que a julguei mal, pensei que fosse uma vadia de marca maior, estava enganado, ela é apaixonada pelo Blas e é apenas gentil demais... Tenho certeza que você não vai gostar dela._

 _Vou para o campus agora, mais tarde termino de escrever para você._

 _Acorde,_

 _Com amor, Draco._

––––––––––

A Sra. Granger encarava o rapaz a sua frente, ele parecia mais forte, talvez estivesse malhando. Os cabelos loiros que sempre estavam perfeitamente alinhados, agora estavam em uma bagunça organizada, com mexas para todos os lados.

Os olhos cinza não pareciam mais tão calorosos, mas ganhavam um brilho especial sempre que se voltavam para a garota inconsciente na cama.

– Ela apresentou alguma melhora? – A voz dele também parecia mais fria, distante...

– Não. – A senhora suspirou, interrompendo sua análise e voltando sua atenção para a filha. – Fisicamente ela não apresenta mais nenhum ferimento. Ninguém sabe explicar porque ela não acordou ainda.

Assentindo, Draco apertou levemente a mão de Hermione, sentindo o calor da palma. Era tão difícil ver ela daquela forma.

– Vou buscar um café, quer algo? – A mais velha pergunto, já da porta.

– Não, obrigado.

Assim que se viu sozinho com Hermione toda a força que demonstrava sumiu. Seus ombros cederam e sua expressão que demonstrava indiferença deu lugar ao sofrimento que vinha reprimindo.

– Você precisa voltar pra mim Hermione. – Apertou mais a mão contra a sua. – Preciso que me diga que tudo vai ficar bem.

As lágrimas que escoriam em sua face não o incomodavam em nada, ali, naquele quarto de hospital ele se permitia ser fraco. Ela sempre fora seu porto seguro, desde a infância, ela sempre esteve ao seu lado. Mas agora os papeis haviam se invertido, era ela quem estava precisando de força, que estava precisando que alguém estivesse ao seu lado.

Arrastou a poltrona para perto da cama e pousou a cabeça sobre o tronco de Hermione, deixando que a respiração lenta dela o fizesse sentir que ainda havia esperança.

Não notou o momento que dormiu, mas pela primeira vez em meses seu sono não foi tranquilo. Sonhou que estava em um parque com Hermione, que ela tentava lhe falar algo, mas não havia som saindo de sua boca. Então, como em um passe de mágica ela sumiu e ele ficou lá, sozinho.

 _27 de dezembro de 2006_

 _Hermione,_

 _Fui lhe visitar ontem no hospital._

 _Você parece cada dia mais linda, seus cabelos estão mais compridos, passando dos ombros. Preciso confessar que te acho ainda mais bonita com eles assim... Mas quando usava eles curtos parecia tão sexy... Estou confuso agora, não sei como prefiro eles. Quando acordar você decide o que fazer, tenho certeza que ainda vou lhe desejar._

 _Sei que fiquei pouco tempo em Londres, mas minhas aulas ainda não acabaram, foram apenas duas semanas de recesso. Prometo retornar nas férias e ficar todos os dias ao seu lado._

 _Minha mãe estava estranha nessa visita, quando falei que havia lhe visitado ela ficou triste, não triste como se sentisse muito pelo que aconteceu, mas triste como se sentisse culpa. Não sei o motivo dela ficar daquele jeito, mas também não o vejo. Não era ela quem dirigia o carro que bateu no seu._

 _Meu pai voltou para casa, não sei qual promessa ele fez para dona Narcisa, mas ela pareceu achar o suficiente para perdoa-lo. Ainda não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, mas sinceramente, não me interessa, eles são adultos e sabem o que fazem._

 _Estou pensando seriamente em adotar um gato, não fique irritada comigo, já que sempre me pus contra a ideia, mas sinto falta de companhia e acredito que um animal seria a melhor opção. Prometo que quando acordar deixo você adotar todos os animais que quiser. Isso não parece tentador?_

 _Acorde,_

 _Com amor, Draco._

––––––––––

 _Eu não quero me sentir assim amanhã_

 _Eu não quero viver assim hoje_

 _Faça-me sentir melhor_

Never Surrender – Skillet

* * *

 **N.A:**

Sim, este capítulo está menor...  
Essa estória está acompanhando o Draco, então essas cartas vão estar em todos os capítulos, algumas mais longas outras nem tanto...

Obrigada a quem comentou no primeiro capítulo e espero que continuem acompanhado a fic :)

Não esqueçam de me avisar sobre qualquer erro!

Até o próximo


	3. Chapter 3

– Qual é Draco, você não pode ficar sentado sem fazer nada enquanto sua garota não acorda. – Blasio Zabini era um bom amigo, mas tinha os piores conselhos.

– Eu não vou trair ela.

– Ela está em coma.

– Mas não está morta.

Bufando, Blasio rumou para a cozinha do Malfoy, onde não encontrou nada comestível.

– Você precisa fazer compras.

Rindo, Draco jogou o telefone para o amigo.

– Peça uma pizza.

– O que tanto escreve aí? – Pansy chegou na sala colocando os braços sobre os ombros de Draco, que estava sentado no sofá, olhando atentamente para a tela do notebook em seu colo.

– Nada que lhe diga respeito.

– Ei! Não fale assim com ela. – Atirado no outro sofá, Blasio estendeu os braços para a garota. – Venha aqui mulher, pare de tentar entender esse idiota.

O casal trocava carinhos enquanto Draco se concentrava em escrever tudo que estava acontecendo para Hermione, manter esse contato, mesmo que unilateral, havia se tornado uma espécie de terapia para o rapaz. Todos os dias ele escrevia, nem que fossem cinco linhas, comentando o que havia acontecido no seu dia. Com o período de provas acabou não tendo tempo para mandar os e-mails, e se sentiu extremamente culpado por isso.

Ele não tinha superado o que havia acontecido, e nem sabia se iria.

As poucas vezes que havia ligado para a sra. Granger as notícias não eram animadoras, nenhum avanço em relação a recuperação de Hermione.

Sua garota estava lutando para acordar, ele sabia disso.

– Quando você vai para Londres de novo? – Pansy perguntou, não muito interessada.

Ela tinha curiosidade em conhecer a garota que havia tomado o coração de Draco Malfoy para si, não era um costume do rapaz falar da namorada em coma, mas o pouco que ele falava era o suficiente para qualquer um notar o quanto ele a amava.

– Assim que as provas acabarem. Já está tudo programado.

– E vai ficar quanto tempo lá?

– Pouco mais de uma semana.

O jantar dos três foi cheio de piadas sobre o suposto voto de castidade que Draco havia feito, o rapaz não se importava em ser motivo de chacota dos amigos, não por isso.

A vila universitária em que estava residindo parecia mais um condomínio fechado. Grande parte dos estudantes que ficavam por ali eram de outros países, era um bom lugar para conhecer pessoas.

– Astória está atrás de você... Ainda... – Draco apenas encarou a amiga, nada além de desprezo em seu rosto. – Não me olhe assim, pare de dar falsas esperanças a menina.

– Não dei esperança nenhum.

– Mas também não a rejeitou.

Bufando Draco caminhou até a cozinha, servindo um copo com água e encarando a porta da geladeira.

Amava Hermione, mas não podia negar que sentia falta do contato humano, do calor, da intimidade, do êxtase... Se serviu com mais água, tentando mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

Antes que mais alguma conversa que ele definitivamente não queria ter surgisse, Draco foi para seu quarto, trancando a porta antes de deitar.

––––––––––

 _15 de junho de 2007_

 _Hermione,_

 _Eu odeio quando as pessoas conseguem me convencer a fazer algo que não quero, normalmente fico me sentindo extremamente culpado depois. Mesmo não fazendo nada demais._

 _Blasio me levou em uma festa na casa de um amigo dele em North Beach, juro para você que quase sai escondido para conhecer a Golden Gate, mas como sempre a Pansy frustrou meus planos ao se pendurar em mim. Mas de certa forma tenho que agradecer a ela por isso, descobri mais tarde que Astória estava nessa mesma festa, e a última coisa que queria era ela no meu encalço._

 _Acho que ainda não te falei sobre ela... Bom, Astória é uma garota loira, alta e australiana. Extremamente irritante... Dou graças a Deus que ela cursa Moda na CCA e não a vejo todo dia, ela é terrível! Nos conhecemos por intermédio da Pansy, não sei de onde elas se conhecem e nem me interessa. A maior frustração dela foi saber que sou comprometido (você não pode ver, mas estou dando um sorriso satisfeito agora), Astória acha que você não estar aqui significa que nosso relacionamento vai mal, confesso que quando ela fez essas insinuações virei as costas e deixei ela sozinha na sala. Sei que não tenha sido nada educado de minha parte, e por favor, não brigue comigo por isso. Se um dia a conhecer tenho certeza que me apoiara em todas as grosserias._

 _Me sinto cada dia mais cansado de fingir que está tudo bem, sinto sua falta e não sei mais como disfarçar isso._

 _Acorde,_

 _Com amor, Draco._

––––––––––

 _05 de julho de 2007_

 _Hermione,_

 _Parecesse que estou preso em algum lugar do inferno, onde garotas estupidas fazem tudo que estão ao seu alcance para me levar a loucura! O pior disso é saber que meus amigos estão por trás de tudo._

 _Como presente de aniversário Pansy decidiu me dar uma noite com tudo pago em uma boate de stripper. Confesso que não pensei que seria tão difícil para mim ficar naquele lugar... E não porque "me animei", mas porque só conseguia pensar que era você naquele palco dançando para mim._

 _Em algum momento da noite eu desisti de fingir que estava tranquilo naquele lugar e simplesmente fui embora. Foi a melhor coisa que fiz, descobri um café 24h que serve os melhores cupcakes que já comi. Acredito que irei voltar lá em breve._

 _Meu pai me ligou, ele não quer que eu vá a Londres, disse que minha mãe está muito abalada e não quer causar mais brigas. Sinto como se ele estivesse colocando a culpa de seus erros em mim. Ainda não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, minha mãe se nega a falar e sei que seja lá o que ele disser será mentira. Isso está me preocupando cada vez mais, dona Narcisa sempre posou de durona, mas é muito sensível, tenho medo que ela se afogue em todas as emoções que está suprimindo._

 _Minha família está desmoronando e não tem nada que eu possa ver para ajudar._

 _Não consigo ajudar a mim mesmo, imagina a eles..._

 _Acorde,_

 _Com amor, Draco._

––––––––––

Com os passar dos dias e o final do período de provas, Draco tinha cada vez mais tempo livre e menos vontade de ficar na companhia de outras pessoas.

As piadas de Blasio sobre seu comportamento já não existiam mais, em vez de brincar com a situação, seus amigos estavam ficando preocupados com o estado de reclusão em que Draco estava vivendo. Era como se ele estivesse tentando compensar a ausência de sua namorada _não vivendo_ como ela.

O café que ficava relativamente longe de onde morava era o único lugar onde o Malfoy ia fora a universidade. E era onde ele estava naquele momento, lendo um artigo sobre investimentos de risco, seu cupcake havia sido esquecido sobre a mesa e a caneca em sua mão já estava vazia pela terceira vez.

Antes que perdesse a linha de raciocínio que estava seguindo, Draco puxou uma folha de papel e passou a escrever possíveis estratégias que poderiam amenizar os riscos que estavam sendo expostos no artigo. Sua concentração era tamanha que as pessoas ao eu redor nem sequer eram notadas, também não ouviu quando a atendente lhe ofereceu mais café.

As horas se passaram sem que ele notasse e quando finalmente terminou suas anotações o sol já estava se pondo. Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado naquela mesma posição e suas costas reclamavam por isso.

– Com licença. – A voz baixa e contida soou a sua frente. – As outras mesas estão ocupadas... Posso sentar aqui?

Draco ergueu a cabeça se deparando com uma garota que aparentava ter a sua idade, os cabelos castanhos estavam presos no alto da cabeça. Ela parecia estar cansada, mesmo assim as bochechas coradas a deixavam com a aparência jovial.

Antes de responder, Draco olhou rapidamente em volta, notando que o café estava mais movimentado que o normal.

– Claro, senta aí.

Com um suspiro em agradecimento, a jovem sentou rapidamente, deixou a caneca sobre a mesa antes de pegar um caderno com anotações de dentro de sua bolsa.

Draco voltou a se concentrar no artigo, relendo pontos importantes e quando seu telefone tocou avisando uma nova mensagem, ele decidiu que estava na hora de ir embora. Juntou suas coisas e estava pronto para levantar quando a garota chamou sua atenção, sacudindo um guardanapo em sua direção.

– Pegue, em agradecimento por me deixar sentar na sua mesa.

Olhando da garota para o pedaço de papel, Draco não sabia o que pensar. Estendeu a mão mesmo hesitante, notando o rosto desenhado de forma apresada, mas detalhada.

– Meu nome é Daphne.

– Draco.

– Até mais Draco.

Sem falar nada, o Malfoy guardou o desenho no bolso e saiu sem olhar para trás. Em sua mente o rosto desenhado continuava claro, seu rosto.

––––––––––

" _E quando você partiu, beijou meus lábios_

 _Você me disse que nunca esqueceria dessas imagens"_

Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy


	4. Capítulo 4

_23 de maio de 2008_

 _Hermione,_

 _Tenho uma entrevista de estagio hoje. Estou mais nervoso do que daquela vez que sua menstruação atrasou, lembra?_

 _Quero muito esse emprego, não por precisar do dinheiro, mas porque quero me livras das amarras que meu pai vem usando contra mim. O diálogo com ele está cada dia pior e tudo que quero é me livrar da dependência que ainda tenho._

 _Eu preciso dessa liberdade._

 _Blasio esta confiante que vou conseguir, ele disse que qualquer empresa estaria perdendo se não me contratasse, Pansy já diz o oposto, mas sei que ela está apenas tentando descontrair._

 _Se eu conseguir essa vaga não vou poder te visitar no recesso de verão, mas espero de coração que você me entenda e possa me perdoar._

 _Tenho que ir agora se não quiser me atrasar, me deseje sorte._

 _Com amor, Draco._

––––––––––

Com a nova rotina, Draco escrevia cada vez menos para Hermione, mesmo que fizesse pequenas anotações todos os dias, estava cada vez mais difícil ter tempo para escrever uma carta decente.

Naquele dia ele já havia tentado escrever diversas vezes, mas algo sempre aparecia para atrapalhar. Em um momento era a secretaria do seu chefe pedindo copias de relatórios que ela não precisava e em outro era a recepcionista tentando flertar por telefone.

Faziam quatro meses que Draco estava trabalhando em um escritório de contabilidade que ficava localizado no Financial District em San Francisco, exatamente uma hora de ônibus da sua casa, em Albany.

Mesmo longe ele estava se empenhando para ser promovido e assim ter um salário melhor. O que estava ganhando como estagiário mal cobria suas despesas com transporte e alimentação.

Seus amigos o apoiavam sempre e ele sabia que poderia contar com ajuda deles, mas qual a graça de querer brincar de adulto se não sentir na pele as dificuldades?

––––––––––

 _30 de julho de 2008_

 _Hermione,_

 _Faz quanto tempo que não lhe mando um texto decente?_

 _Peço que me desculpe por isso, mas ainda não consegui me organizar com essa nova rotina e algumas coisas fugiram do meu controle nas últimas semanas._

 _Estou tendo que acordar as 5h todos os dias para conseguir chegar as 7h na empresa. Também tive que mudar os horários das aulas na faculdade e com isso só me formo no próximo semestre, mas tudo bem, acho que no momento esse não é um problema. Decidi que vou ficar mais um ano aqui, quero fazer uma extensão do meu curso e como veterano já tive minha candidatura pré-aprovada. Meu pai não gostou muito dessa decisão, afinal foi minha e não dele, mas mamãe contornou a situação de alguma forma e ele está mais calmo com a ideia de não me ter na empresa por mais um tempo..._

 _Mas me diga, como você se sente com 21 anos? Sempre conversávamos que nos casaríamos quando você completasse 22, mas precisa acordar para que isso aconteça... Meu pedido ainda está de pé._

 _Com amor, Draco._

 _12 de outubro de 2008_

 _Eu fui promovido!_

 _Vou sair com o Blasio e a Pansy quando chegar em casa hoje à noite. Acho que eles ficaram mais animados com essa promoção do que eu._

 _Com amor, Draco._

––––––––––

O café estava lotado naquele horário, mesmo para um sábado, muitos estudantes faziam dali seu ponto de estudos. Draco procurava um lugar para sentar e com alivio notou quando a mesa perto da janela esvaziou, sem pensar duas vezes ele marchou em direção, colocando sua mochila na cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

Pegou alguns livros sobre contabilidade e ia folheando suas anotações enquanto tomava sua primeira xícara de café do dia.

Quando seu relógio marcou 16h, Draco começou a guardar suas coisas, em pouco tempo já estava andando pela rua movimentada em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Iria passar na livraria antes de ir para casa e estava com a estranha sensação de estar esquecendo algo.

O trajeto até a loja foi mais rápido que o esperado e como de costume os corredores da livraria estavam completamente desertos.

Sem se preocupar com aparecias, Draco pegou nas prateleiras os livros que lhe interessava e sentou no chão, no final do corredor, novamente perdeu a noção do tempo. Estava se preparando para levantar quando uma mochila foi jogada ao seu lado.

– Draco, não é? – Uma garota de cabelos castanhos perguntou enquanto se sentava no chão a sua frente.

– Sim... Desculpe, eu conheço você?

Draco encarava a moça com atenção, tentando lembrar de onde a conhecia, sem sucesso.

– Sou Daphne... Sentei na sua mesa uns meses atrás... No café...

Como em um estalo, ele lembrou-se do momento em que ela lhe agradeço com o desenho no guardanapo.

– Você me desenhou no guardanapo! – Um mínimo sorriso surgiu no rosto do rapaz, ele ainda guardava o desenho na gaveta da sua escrivaninha. – Me desculpe esquecer de você...

– Tudo bem, não é como se nós tivéssemos conversado muito.

Draco voltou a se recostar na parede, prestando atenção no que Daphne falava, os dois conversaram sobre a má disposição das mesas no café e em determinado ponto o assunto foi substituído pelos planos para o futuro...

Daphne contou que cursava artes plásticas e queria inaugurar sua própria galeria no próximo ano, também contou que não falava com seus pais desde que decidiu abandonar a empresa da família e se dedicar a sua arte. Trabalhava meio período no museu para custear sua faculdade.

O assunto entre eles fluía de forma leve e divertida, diferente de quando conversava com Blasio ou Pansy, Draco se sentia confortável ao lado de alguém que não conhecia o lado triste de sua vida.

––––––––––

 _24 de dezembro de 2008_

 _Hermione,_

 _Feliz Natal!_

 _Hoje a Pansy resolveu cozinhar, nenhum dos meus amigos viajou para passar o final de ano com sua família então estamos todos reunidos na sala do meu apartamento bebendo vinho e falando mal dos outros universitários._

 _Blasio já teve que correr no mercado cinco vezes e apostamos quantas mais ele terá que ir até a janta ficar pronta. Eu não sabia que Pansy cozinhava... Mas não foi algo que fiquei triste em descobrir._

 _Com amor, Draco._

––––––––––

Pansy caminhava de um lado a outro da cozinha, atenta a todos os pratos que estava preparando, o jantar deveria ser perfeito.

Da sala, Draco encarava a amiga na cozinha, se perguntando se não deveria oferecer ajuda, mas sempre que ouvia ela resmungar que algo estava dando errado, lembrava-se que uma Pansy estressada não era uma Pansy legal.

Estavam terminando com a segunda garrafa de vinho quando a campainha tocou, Blasio foi atender a porta com a garrafa vazia em mãos.

– DAPHNE!

O grito animado de Blasio despertou Draco para a pessoa parada na entrada do apartamento. Daphne usava um vestido grosso na cor cinza, meias e botas pretas e o pesado cardigã florido destoava das demais peças sóbrias que ela usava. Seus cabelos estavam soltos em um liso perfeito enquanto o rosto estava levemente avermelhado devido ao forte frio que fazia na rua.

Ele ainda sentia um incomodo sempre que a via, e por mais que tentasse negar, sentia-se bem ao lado dela. Daphne nunca perguntou sobre seu passado ou porquê de ter saído de Londres, ela parecia interessada apenas no futuro e isso o cativava.

A amizade entre os dois se baseava em muita conversa aleatória e pouco assunto sobre suas vidas. Ela ainda não tinha ideia de quem era Hermione ou da importância dela para Draco, na verdade, Daphne nunca havia se quer questionado se ele possuía alguém especial para si.

Draco observava as duas mulheres discutirem na cozinha, era um ambiente tão familiar que ele se pegou sorrindo com a cena. A sombra do sofrimento que carregava estava oculto atrás de um novo brilho em seu olhar.

––––––––––

" _Esse é o lugar errado_

 _Para estar pensando em você_

 _Essa é a hora errada_

 _Para alguém novo"_

9 Crimes – Damien Rice


End file.
